


Jealousies and Flirting

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Pining Enjolras, because that's my headcanon for him, gotta have an oc for grantaire's girlfriend, grantaire being a bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras finally realizes that he's in love with Grantaire, but Grantaire is too busy flirting with other women to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a very common idea in this fandom, but I just wanted to make my own version of it.

Somewhere between leaving the university and reaching his apartment, Enjolras realized that he was in love with Grantaire. As pathetic as he knew it was, the only reason why he realized this was because of his psychology lecture. The topic of the lecture had been the effects of love and Enjolras realized right there in the middle of the lecture hall that these “side effects”, as he liked to call them, applied to him whenever Grantaire was around. Once he realized that, it was only a matter of time before Enjolras put two and two together. Unfortunately, it took him until the walk home from university to come to this conclusion.

But that hadn’t been all of the topics covered in his psychology class that day. The professor had also talked about the different ways that people flirt with their potential lovers, which made Enjolras understand pretty much all of Grantaire’s actions when the two were together. He now understood all of Grantaire’s methods of flirting: the way he always used pet names, the way he would playfully run his fingers through Enjolras’ hair. Everything made sense. 

There was just one problem: Grantaire had no idea that Enjolras had come to this revelation and had continued flirting with women just as he always did. And sometimes men, but that was another story. 

Because after all, why would Grantaire think that Enjolras would return his feelings of affection?

“I guess I’ll just have to tell him,” Enjolras nodded as he crossed the street to his apartment building. “Yeah. I’ll tell him and everything will be fine, right?”

A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Enjolras knew that it wouldn’t be that simple. For some reason, Enjolras felt that if he told Grantaire how he felt, things wouldn’t work out.

“That’s just silly,” Enjolras shook his head as he climbed up some stairs. “Why wouldn’t R be pleased with this?”

A few seconds later, Enjolras was unlocking the door to his apartment, knowing that he’d probably be the only one there. He was, however, surprised to see the lights off in the apartment, but Courfeyrac was sitting on the couch in the living room. He had his computer in front of him and it was obvious that he was playing some sort of video game. His purple and teal striped headphones were over his ears and his fingers were moving swiftly across the keyboard.

“Welcome home,” though his eyes never moved from the monitor in front of him, Courfeyrac clearly noticed Enjolras’ entrance. 

“What are you doing here?” Enjolras frowned at Courfeyrac. “I thought you had your chem lab tonight?” 

“Professor had to stay home with a sick kid, so she called it off,” Courfeyrac replied. 

“Is everyone else still out?” Enjolras asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Bahorel is on a date with that boyfriend of his and ‘Ferre got called in to work the night shift,” Courfeyrac explained.

“You do realize that you don’t have to keep calling Jehan ‘that boyfriend’ of Bahorel’s, right?” came Enjolras’ voice from the kitchen. “I mean, we did know Jehan before and we did sort of hook them up to begin with,” 

“Yeah, I know,” Courfeyrac responded.

“And Courf?” Enjolras called.

“Yes, Enj?” Courfeyrac glanced towards the kitchen.

“Why is Shae eating your jelly beans?” Enjolras asked.

“The fuck!?” Courfrayc bolted up and darted into the kitchen, “I thought Grantaire told me that he put her back in her cage! Remy will go nuts if she finds her!”

“I told R that having a cat and a hedgehog at the same time was a bad idea,” Enjolras grabbed a beer from the fridge, watching Courfeyrac scoop the little hedgehog into his arms. “But I thought Remy liked Shae?” 

“In small doses, but I think Shae scares her, for some reason,” Courfeyrac said. 

“Wait, where is Grantaire tonight, anyway?” Enjolras asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Courfeyrac.

“Didn’t I say?” Courfeyrac arched an eyebrow. “He’s on a double date with Bahorel and Jehan.”

“Wait, seriously?” Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac in surprise. “With whom? A guy or a girl?”

“Does it matter?” Courfeyrac asked, stroking Shae under the chin.

“No, but I’m just curious,” Enjolras asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Its some chick named Alice, I think,” Courfeyrac said. “She’s okay, but I think he could do better.” 

“Hmmm,” Enjolras said, trying to pretend that this didn’t bother him.

“Why do you ask?” Courfeyrac asked setting Shae down on the table, though he was still making sure that she didn’t eat his jellybeans.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Enjolras said.

“You sure?” Courfeyac asked cautiously.

“Yeah, its fine,” Enjolras told him. “I just realized today that I’m in love with Grantaire and he’s out on a date with someone else. But, you know, that’s not a big deal, right?”

“Oh fuck, seriously?” Courfeyrac looked both shocked and alarmed at the same time. “Are you serious, Enjolras?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Enjolras said rather glumly. 

“Dude, I had no idea that you felt this way,” Courfeyrac said. “I would have mentioned something to R if I had known,”

“How could you know something that I didn’t know about myself until about half an hour ago?” Enjolras frowned.

“Do you know how long he- you know what? That’s not important right now,” Courfeyrac stopped himself mid-sentence. “So what are you going to do?”

“I guess there’s nothing I can do,” Enjolras sighed before taking a swig from his beer. “Not while he’s with this Alice chick.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a point,” Courfeyrac shrugged. 

“And besides, its not like he has feelings for me, anyway,” Enjolras said. “I mean, there’s no way in hell that would happen, right?”

Courfeyrac had just opened his mouth to respond when the door opened and someone walked in the door. Both Enjolras and Courfeyrac figured that it would be Combeferre coming back from work, but they were surprised to find that Grantaire was the one who was walking through threshold into the kitchen.

“You’re home earlier than I expected,” Courfeyrac said, eyes looking Grantaire up and down, noticing the odd mix of a blazer and grey tie with his usual dark skinny jeans and well-worn Converse. “Did it not go well?”

“It did, but she had to go back early because she works early in the morning,” Grantaire loosened his tie with one hand and used the other to open the fridge and grab a bottle of Mike’s. 

“So where’s Bahorel?” Enjolras was wondering where their other room-mate was.

“He decided to stay the night with Jehan,” Grantaire responded. “He said he’ll be back sometime tomorrow morning, though.”

“At least he let one of us know,” Courfeyrac shrugged. 

“And what’s Shae doing on the table?” Grantaire moved towards his hedgehog and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

“You forgot to put her away, apparently,” Enjolras informed him.

“She was eating my jellybeans again, ‘Taire,” Courfeyrac glowered at the cynic. 

“You should know not to leave them lying out,” Grantaire stroked Shae gently as he sat down next to Enjolras. 

“So how’d the date go?” Enjolras asked, noticing that Courfeyrac was looking in his direction.

“I think it went well,” Grantaire nodded, running a hand through his dark curls. “She wants to see me again, at any rate.” 

“That’s always good,” Courfeyrac smiled.

“Wait, you mean she wasn’t freaked out by the fact that you’re an art and theatre double-major who knows that he’s going to end up living in a cardboard box someday?” Enjolras asked jokingly.

“Surprisingly not,” Grantaire shook his head.

“Good on you, man,” Enjolras nodded. 

“And apparently she wants to meet you guys, too,” Grantaire responded before drinking some of his Mike’s. 

“Is that so?” Enjolras said slowly.

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Grantaire asked.

“The problem will be catching Combeferre on a day when he’s not studying for something, but it’s fine with me,” Enjolras said as he stood from the table.

“What’re you doing?” Grantaire frowned at Enjolras.

“Just going to my room to read for a bit,” Enjolras said, though he knew that wasn’t what he was going to do. “I’m a bit tired from today’s lecture and yesterday’s rally.”

“If you say so,” Grantaire said, though he looked like he didn’t quite believe him as Enjolras walked back to his room.

Enjolras hadn’t been in his room for more than a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door and Courfeyrac peeked his head through the door.

“You okay, man?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Enjolras nodded, sitting down on his bed.

“It’ll get better,” Courfeyrac said. “Trust me on that,”

“I know, I know,” Enjolras said as Courfeyrac closed the door, leaving Enjolras in solitude.

He lay back on the bed, hands behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling, wondering just what sort of predicament he’d found himself in this time.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire had gone out on a date with Alice the night before. Even though Enjolras had told his flat-mates- save for Bahorel, who was spending the night at Jehan’s- that he wouldn’t wait up for him, Courfeyrac had a feeling that Enjolras had stayed up to the early hours of the morning, despite what he had told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been dealing with work and Red Vs Blue fics lately. But I've been thinking about a potential mini-arc to add to this, so hopefully that'll be up before too long. I hope.

Courfeyrac was used to hearing music coming from Enjolras’ room, especially before a rally. It was normal to hear Muse and The Offspring playing very loudly at early hours of the morning. However, Courfeyrac wasn’t accustomed to hearing sad, emo-sounding music coming from Enjolras’ bedroom. That was normally his or sometimes Grantaire’s doing. Most often his because he liked “that whiny sort of music”, as Feuilly so often referred to it. 

“Uh-oh…” 

It didn’t take Courfeyrac long to piece everything together. Grantaire had gone out on a date with Alice the night before. Even though Enjolras had told his flat-mates- save for Bahorel, who was spending the night at Jehan’s- that he wouldn’t wait up for him, Courfeyrac had a feeling that Enjolras had stayed up to the early hours of the morning, despite what he had told them.

“And it wouldn’t be a big deal if I did, anyway,” Enjolras had said, balancing a half-filled cup of tea on his leg, eyes moving back and forth from Courfeyrac to Combeferre. “You guys know I stay up until three in the morning preparing for rallies.”

“If you sleep at all,” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

“But Enjolras, that’s not quite the same as this,” Combeferre had said in response. 

“I don’t know why you guys are worried about me,” Enjolras had shrugged as a sort of noncommittal response. “I’ll be fine. Really.”

But now Courfeyrac was wondering if Enjolras was really more upset about the whole ordeal than he was letting on. 

“Maybe I should go check up on him,” Courfeyrac said, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. 

After leaving his bedroom, he walked across the hall, knocked on Enjolras’ door a few times, and went inside. Enjolras was in his room, reading a copy of a Vonnegut novel- originally Grantaire’s book, but it had gone from Grantaire to Bahorel, who probably gave it to Enjolras- while hanging upside down off his bed. His computer was sitting on his desk nearby and Courfeyrac could see his iTunes up on the screen.

“How’s it going, Enjolras?” Courfeyrac asked. 

“I’ve been-”

Courfeyrac didn’t give Enjolras a chance to finish.

“-up all night?” 

“Not all night,” Enjolras admitted. “I was up working on rally notes until six and fell asleep shortly after that.”

Courfeyrac walked across the room and looked at the computer to check the time.

“So you’ve only been asleep for at least three hours?” 

“Well, I woke up at nine and considering that it’s almost 10:30 now, I haven’t been up for that long,” Enjolras said, pulling himself up to a sitting position, his finger holding his place in the book.

“Why’d you wake up that early?” Courfeyrac wondered.

“I just woke up then,” Enjolras explained. “I figured I might as well finish this book so I can give it back to Bahorel to return to Grantaire.”

“Does R know you have it?” Courfeyrac asked, knowing how possessive Grantaire was of his Vonnegut books.

“No, but considering that he let Marius read it, I don’t think he’d mind me giving it a shot,” Enjolras said.

“I’m amazed Grantaire didn’t throttle him when he returned that Tolstoy book missing a few pages,” Courfeyrac said in wonderment. “And coffee stains, too.”

“So what are you doing up?” Enjolras asked. “And why are you in here?”

“Because I was wondering who would be playing A Fine Frenzy this early in the morning,” Courfeyrac said. “Normally R and I are the ones who play the emo music.”

“I hardly think A Fine Frenzy can be considered emo,” Enjolras said.

“No, but when the song is ‘Almost Lover’, I don’t have to guess what’s going on,” Courfeyrac saw right through Enjolras, though he noticed when the song changed to a different one. “What’s this one? It sounds like something ‘Ferre would listen to.”

“Something by an Austrian band that you’ve probably never heard of,” Enjolras said.

“Dude, you’ve got to say something to him,” Courfeyrac said, turning to face Enjolras. “I know R isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he’s not stupid. He’s bound to know that something’s wrong.”

“But there’s really no point if he’s going to keep seeing that Alice girl,” Enjolras shrugged. 

“I still think you’re going about this the wrong way, but I’ve learnt long ago that you won’t listen once you’ve made up your mind about something,” Courfeyrac said, moving towards the door.

“Hey, was it my turn to make breakfast this morning?” Enjolras asked, changing the subject. “Or was it yours?”

“It was meant to be Bahorel’s, but since he’s probably still at Prouvaire’s, I guess I’ll be making it,” Courfeyrac said. “I know, you want blueberry pancakes.”

“Please and thanks,” Enjolras said as Courfeyrac walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He turned the corner and walked down the hall into the kitchen where he was surprised to find not only Bahorel, but Grantaire working on making breakfast. Bahorel appeared to be playing teacher like he normally did with Grantaire, since the cynic was an even worse cook than Bossuet, which was saying something considering that the latter somehow managed to burn soup. For some reason known only to Grantaire, he was holding his pet hedgehog in his arms as he watched Bahorel instruct him on how to properly blend the cheese in with the eggs.

“I didn’t expect both of you to be back,” Courfeyrac frowned, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of grapefruit juice. “I thought you’d be with your respective partners.”

“I just got back,” Bahorel informed Courfeyrac.

“And Alice and I came back around seven this morning and fell asleep for a few hours,” Grantaire responded.

“So wait, is she still here?” Courfeyrac asked in confusion. “And how did we not hear you come in?”

“We went up the fire escape and through the window of my room. She didn’t want to wake you guys up by coming in the front door,” Grantaire responded, setting Shae down on the table while he grabbed a glass of grapefruit juice for himself. “And yes, she’s getting ready in my room.”

Bahorel and Courfeyrac exchanged worried glances- Bahorel had been informed of Enjolras’ recent feelings for Grantaire-but said nothing to Grantaire about it. 

“She does know that we’re completely crazy, right?” Bahorel chose to say instead, as Grantaire was looking confused at the look of hesitation between Bahorel and Courfeyrac. 

“Oh yeah,” Grantaire nodded. “She saw your drum set in your room and figured that at least you were a bit strange, since a lot of you drummers tend to be a bit wild.”

“Wait, how’d she see my drum set if she never went into my room?” Bahorel frowned, stirring the eggs in the pan. 

“Remy must have pushed the door open to go into your room because she was sleeping on your bed when we got back,” Grantaire explained before taking a drink of grapefruit juice. 

“That explains why there was so much cat hair on my pillow when I got home…” Bahorel said, more to himself than anyone else.

At that moment, a woman whom Bahorel and Courfeyrac could only assume was Alice entered the room. She looked a bit flustered, her red hair frizzy despite the fact that it was tied up in a ponytail. She was working on pulling on one of her socks as she hopped on one foot into the room, somehow managing to hold her shoe in her mouth by the laces.

“Everything okay, Alice?” Grantaire asked, looking slightly bemused at his girlfriend.

“I just got called in to work,” Alice said, taking the shoe out of her mouth as she sat down on the floor to put it on. “Janice had to call out because her kid decided to shove a crayon up his nose, so she has to take him to the hospital.”

“Yet another reason to not like children,” Bahorel shuddered.

“You just hate kids, ‘Rel,” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, stirring the eggs on the stove-top, since Grantaire was otherwise distracted by his girlfriend.

“Stop calling me that,” Bahorel shot a glare at Courfeyrac.

“What, so Prouvaire can call you that, but we can’t?” Grantaire asked.

“I’m a lot closer with Jehan than I ever want to be with any of you guys,” Bahorel said. “No offense to you, Alice, for deciding on R.”

“None taken,” Alice shook her head. “But I really need to go now if I want to make it on time.”

“Still on for tonight, then?” Grantaire asked her. 

“Assuming that I’m off by then, sure,” Alice nodded in response. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Alice,” Courfeyrac said, grabbing some bowls for the eggs from the counter above the stove. “I just wish you could’ve stayed longer.”

“Me too,” Alice said with a shrug. “I’m sure I’ll see you guys soon, though.”

“Come on, I’ll see you out,” Grantaire said, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the kitchen. 

Bahorel and Courfeyrac remained where they stood, though Courfeyrac continued dishing out eggs into bowls.

“I honestly can’t believe R actually got a girl,” Bahorel said. 

“Especially since he’s been pining after Enjolras for the last four years now,” Courfeyrac said, handing Bahorel a bowl of eggs.

“And that’s another problem,” Bahorel accepted the proffered bowl of eggs and joined his friend at the table. “Who’d have thought that Enjolras would actually figure it out?”

“He never figured it out,” Courfeyrac said through a mouthful of egg. “He just realized that he has feelings for Grantaire.”

“I just don’t know how it’s going to work out,” Bahorel shrugged. “Things just can’t be simple around here.”

“Things went well for you and Prouvaire, though,” Courfeyrac pointed out. 

“Yeah, but that’s just because we can actually read people fairly well and figured it out rather quickly,” Bahorel said. “We’re not so oblivious as Enjolras and Grantaire in this matter.”

“What am I oblivious about?” Grantaire had come back into the room.

“Nothing important,” Courfeyrac finished his eggs and went back to the pan to grab seconds. 

“Okay…” Grantaire looked suspiciously at Courfeyrac, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. “So what did you guys think of Alice?”

“Well, we don’t exactly have a lot to go on, but she seems nice enough,” Bahorel said, standing up and moving towards the fridge for his bottle of Coke. “Are you planning on bringing her over sometime soon?”

“Hopefully, yeah,” Grantaire nodded, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Courfeyrac’s spot. “The problem is that she works so much that we hardly ever see each other.”

“That’s rough,” Courfeyrac resumed his place at the table. “But do you think it’ll work out?” 

“I hope it does,” Grantaire shrugged, trying not to let his room-mates know how uneasy he was about the whole thing.


	3. Breakage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm getting this up much later than I wanted to. I've been very busy with my jobs and things are kind of crazy where I am right now. But it's finally up and I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Well, it’s a rare thing to see you at our place in the morning.”

Bahorel squinted at Combeferre, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. He had recently woken up and it was obvious: he was still in his pajamas (consisting of some pajama bottoms with some logo from a band that Combeferre didn’t recognize and a band shirt that was so old that it had more holes than it should), his hair resembled a bird’s nest, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Combeferre did have a point, though. Lately, Bahorel was spending far more time with Jehan Prouvaire at night than at their apartment. Grantaire and Courfeyrac wondered if he was going to move over at some point, but Bahorel kept saying that he was going to stay where he was.

“Well, Jehan had to go to work early this morning,” Bahorel said through a yawn. 

“On a Saturday?” Combeferre questioned.

“Apparently so,” Bahorel shrugged. “I mean, that café is always open, it seems.”

“Hey, you really aren’t planning on moving in with Prouvaire, are you?” Combeferre asked, his tone serious.

“Why would you think that?” Bahorel asked, sitting down in Courfeyrac’s arm-chair.

“Because you’re hardly over here anymore?” Combeferre stated.

“Because we’ve had a project to work on for one of our classes,” Bahorel said. “And because Joly and Bossuet keep arguing and apparently they don’t while I’m there.”

“So why were you here last night?” Combeferre asked.

“Apparently they managed to sort things out,” Bahorel said with a yawn. “So I can finally sleep in my own bed again.”

“So you’re not moving out?” Combeferre just wanted to clarify.

“Not that I’m planning on,” Bahorel shook his head. 

“Good,” Combeferre said. “We sort of like having you here.”

“Well, that’s a good thing,” Bahorel said. 

“So are you the only one up?” Combeferre asked.

“Dude, I just fucking woke up,” Bahorel had a tendency to swear more when he had just arisen from sleep. “How the shit am I meant to know?”

“Well, I do know that R stayed here last night,” Combeferre said.

“That’s unusual,” Bahorel said with a frown. “He used to spend the nights at Alice’s place.”

“He said he hasn’t actually seen her in days,” Combeferre said.

“Sounds like there’s trouble in paradise,” Bahorel said with a shrug.

“Well, it’s been about a month since they got together, right?” Combeferre asked. “Maybe it’s just not working out for them.”

“Enjolras would be happy to hear that,” Bahorel said, running his hand through his hair as an attempt to get part of it out of his face.

“I’m not so sure,” Combeferre said.

“But then Enjolras would finally be able to do something about this thing he’s got for Grantaire,” Bahorel said. 

“I’d agree, but I think Enjolras is okay with him being with Alice,” Combeferre said. “I mean, I haven’t seen Grantaire this happy in a long time.”

“That’s a good point,” Bahorel said with a sigh. 

“What’s going on, you two?”

Bahorel and Combeferre turned around and found Grantaire coming out of his bedroom, still looking a bit sleepy. Despite the fact that he sounded as sleepy as Bahorel, Grantaire was actually fully dressed in something that didn’t consist of pajamas. 

“What’s up with you?” Bahorel asked suspiciously, noticing just how tired Grantaire sounded. 

“What do you mean?” Grantaire asked, sitting down on the floor next to the TV.

“Well, you sound exhausted, for one thing,” Combeferre said. 

“I was up all night talking to Alice,” Grantaire yawned. 

“How are things with her, anyway?” Bahorel asked.

“Not that good,” Grantaire said glumly. 

“Meaning?” Combeferre asked.

“Meaning that she decided to break it off last night,” Grantaire said, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

After exchanging glances with one another, Bahorel and Combeferre stood up and followed Grantaire into the kitchen, where they found the artist pouring coffee into a mug.

“Are you serious?” Combeferre asked, trying to determine just how Grantaire was feeling using as few words as possible.

“Yeah, it wasn’t really working out,” Grantaire shook his head. “She was always too busy with work and even though she said she would call back later when she got my messages, she never actually did.”

“Oh, I had an ex do that,” Bahorel grabbed two more mugs and poured coffee for himself and Combeferre before joining the other two at the small table. 

“So how are you doing?” Combeferre asked, accepting the coffee from Bahorel and setting it down on the table.

“Honestly?” Grantaire ran a hand through his hair, one of the things he tended to do when he was thinking. “I’m doing a lot better than I thought I would be.”

“But that’s good, isn’t it?” Bahorel asked, taking a sip of coffee and leaning back in his chair.

“I guess so. I mean, I sort of knew that it would happen, you know?” Grantaire shrugged. “I think I’ve known it was going to happen for a lot longer, but I didn’t want to admit it to myself.”

“That makes sense,” Combeferre said with a nod. 

“But now you can get with-“ Bahorel stopped mid-sentence, noticing that he was getting a rather pointed look from Combeferre.

“With?” Grantaire, who didn’t see Combeferre, gave Bahorel a puzzled look. 

“With someone better than Alice,” Bahorel invented wildly. “Someone who actually communicates well.”

“I guess so,” Grantaire shrugged again, taking a sip of coffee. “I still sort of wish that I could say something to Enjolras, though, you know?”

Combeferre gave Bahorel another look, fearing that he would say something that he shouldn’t, before asking, “So why don’t you?”

“Oh come on, ‘Ferre,” Grantaire leaned back in his chair. “Can you honestly imagine Enjolras being attracted to anything besides his love of politics?”

“It’s possible,” Bahorel knew that Combeferre was likely to start throwing punches if he didn’t toe the line. “Seriously, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. That’s what you lot kept telling me with Prouvaire and look what happened?”

“Yes, but Enjolras and Grantaire’s relationship-“ Combeferre started to say.

“Or lack thereof,” Grantaire said. 

“-is a bit different than yours with Prouvaire,” Combeferre finished. 

“Yes, but I took a shot and said something and look where it got me,” Bahorel pointed out. “I’m just saying that maybe it could work for Grantaire as well.”

Combeferre had opened his mouth to respond when Enjolras stepped into the kitchen, looking like he was about to fall asleep standing up. Everyone present figured that he had stayed up most of the night working on notes for the upcoming rally, but Combeferre thought that he should probably check just to be sure.

“Rally notes again?”

“All night,” Enjolras yawned. 

“Are you actually going to sleep before the rally tomorrow or are you going to pull another all nighter?” Grantaire asked.

“Oh, you know that’ll never happen,” Bahorel glanced towards Enjolras, who was pouring a bowl of cereal. “Enjolras, don’t pour orange juice in your cereal like last time, okay?” 

“Got it,” Enjolras nodded groggily. “So what’s the topic of conversation?” 

“That Alice dumped Grantaire,” Courfeyrac said before anyone could stop him, earning himself a punch on the arm by Combeferre.

“Courfeyrac!” Bahorel exclaimed, knowing that Grantaire probably wasn’t ready to talk about such a subject so openly.

“But it’s true, though!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, wincing at the sure to be bruised spot on his arm. “That’s what we were talking about!”

“Man, I’m sorry about that,” Enjolras looked genuinely concerned about Grantaire. “You holding up okay?”

“I’m a lot better than I thought I would be,” Grantaire nodded. “I can’t say that I won’t miss her, though.”

“Ah, there are better fish in the sea,” Bahorel said, finishing his coffee before taking his and Combeferre’s cups for refills. 

“Yeah, I know,” Grantaire nodded. 

“Hey, I know,” Courfeyrac said eagerly. “Why don’t we go out to that club that Bossuet and Joly told us about last week?”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” Grantaire sounded hesitant.

While they continued on this train of thought, Combeferre stood and walked over to where Bahorel stood on the other side of the kitchen, staring at the coffee maker as it slowly started brewing the coffee.

“So what do you think?” Combeferre asked, reaching up in the cupboard and grabbing a bowl for some cereal.

“About what?” Bahorel asked. “The weather? The economic situation?”

“Grantaire and Enjolras,” Combeferre said. “I think Enjolras really feels bad about this.”

“That’s what it looks like,” Bahorel nodded in agreement, filling up the cups and sliding one towards Combeferre. 

“This is mine, right?” Combeferre asked.

“No, I gave you the one with all my germs on it,” Bahorel rolled his eyes. 

Combeferre ignored this and continued.

“But do you think he’s going to try to make a move now?” 

“How the shit am I mean to know?” Bahorel asked. “But I kind of hope he does. Then he won’t be so emo anymore.”

“Yeah, he’s going Courf a run for his money,” Combeferre said and Bahorel knew just how big of a deal it was. 

“Still, it would be nice if something would work right for them, you know?” Bahorel said, sipping on his coffee. 

Combeferre looked at Grantaire, who was showing Enjolras something on his phone, and nodded.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
